


Your Past-times Consisted Of..

by shanjedi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Semi-Public Sex, oral sex (male receiving), thigh riding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: For Jynnic Challenge Prompt #117: Having sex in his shuttle. Right in the cockpit, based on a (linked below) NSFW gif.
Title from Crying Lightening by Arctic Monkeys. The full lyric goes 'your past-times consisted of the strange, the twisted and deranged'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://67.media.tumblr.com/c6a1666404648175ee1f597febd08a62/tumblr_nt7cu0rqpA1u3xgcbo1_250.gif
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful IshaRen!

Jyn drapes herself over his shoulder as they enter hyperspace. They’re the only two on the shuttle this trip–he’s flying for once–and he’s more relaxed than he usually is, having abandoned his cape and left his tunic half undone. She’s done similar, with her own tunic hanging open to show her breasts and she’s left her pants in the main part of the shuttle.  She presses a kiss to his cheek as she spins the chair around before straddling his lap.

 

Orson sighs as she lightly grinds her hips against him.  He begins to nibble along her jawbone, breathing out his words in between each bite.  “I see you had some plans for the journey?”

Jyn trails her lips down his neck and brings his hands to her covered breasts while her own hands go to remove his tunic and he quickly does the same for her, stripping her bare and replacing his hands on her breasts.

He’s rocking up into her now as she swivels herself rhythmically above him before raising off and quickly stripping the rest of her clothes as he does the same. She settles, straddling his thigh and begins to sloppily grind herself down, arms wrapping around his neck as she captures him in a fiery kiss, disguising her moans in his mouth as her pleasure builds.

He snakes two fingers down between them, finding her clit and it lights her up like a firework, her juices begin to spill over his thigh. A third finger dips into her cunt, stirring lightly as she comes all over his leg and hand.

 

Neither of them notice the incoming comm button light up for a few moments, content to just rest in each other’s arms in the wake of her orgasm. Eventually Orson reaches forwards to check who the message is coming from, eyes widening as he realises that he’ll have to somehow disguise their activities to answer the call. Jyn shifts off his leg and passes him his shirt as he quickly rakes his hand through his hair before activating the comm.

 

Jyn makes to leave the room before a thought strikes her. She drops to her knees, crawling over to rest between Orson’s legs, rubbing her cheek along his warm, muscled thigh. He glances down at her quizzically before returning his attention to the call.

 

It isn’t a very important call–some underlings relaying a meagre discovery, feeling proud of themselves. Jyn begins to mouth at his still hard cock, and he visibly jumps at the feeling, prompting a question from the other end of the comm.  

“No, no, everything’s fine here. No problems.” A hand creeps into Jyn’s hair as she sinks her mouth down on him, fisting his hand in it as a light groan echoes in his throat. Jyn swallows lightly around him, and he flexes his hips up into her mouth.

The lackey continues to prattle on, seemingly unaware of what is happening on the other end of the call. Meanwhile, Jyn is bobbing her mouth up and down on Orson’s cock, gag reflex seemingly nonexistent as she lets him dictate the pace with his hand at the back of her head. Orson thrusts up into her mouth, letting out a quiet strangled moan as his hand slams down on the button to end the call, lifting her quickly from underneath the console. He sets her down on it instead, her legs wrapping around his waist as he quickly slides into her, crying out her name as he slips into her warm, wet core.

 

She pulls him closer as he begins to set a pace with his thrusts, and he stands up, taking her with him, sitting them back into his chair and letting her ride him. Her breasts bounce tantalisingly close to his face and he leans out, taking a nipple in his mouth and licking at it, biting it and letting it slip out of his mouth to a loud gasp of his name. She wraps her arms round his neck, tilting his jaw upwards to suck a mark underneath it and grinds herself down on him, then bites lightly down his elegant neck before returning to bouncing on his cock.

 

He stands up again, lowering her backwards over the console with no care for what she might press in their fucking, wrapping his hands around her waist and beginning to thrust with abandon. She wraps her hands behind the console to try to steady herself and screw down against him. Both are close to reaching their peaks, no care for anything except where their bodies are joined.

 

Jyn comes first, crashing down from her high, her core tightening and clenching around Orson’s length, and she screams his name as he follows suit, cum spurting into her as his hips give out on his final thrust and he collapses on top of her. They rest there awhile before Orson slowly pulls out, gently picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom to sleep.


End file.
